Wireless communication services have expanded, and mobile stations are used by a large majority of people in developed countries around the world. Networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia) and data communications. The data communication capabilities of the mobile stations and the broadband data communication services offered by the networks enable users to perform more and more tasks from their mobile stations, and users expect to be able to do more and more.
Users of mobile stations routinely upgrade or otherwise replace their mobile stations. The typical way in which a user may replace his/her mobile station is through a purchase of a new mobile station. A user may replace the mobile station for many and various reasons. A user may, for example, purchase a new mobile station because it provides functionality desirable to that user. Such functionality may include the ability to browse the Internet at certain speeds, have a desired processor speed, or the like. When considering a purchase or upgrade, or when otherwise interested in a particular type of a mobile device, a user often wants information about the mobile device of interest and may want to view and operate the device to learn still more about the device. Users or prospective customers often are interested in a similar manner about information regarding a wide range of other types of devices.